Strange
by Maereland
Summary: One year after her climactic battle against N, leader of Team Plasma, Touko finds herself remembering him and how he changed her life; in both good and bad ways. She finds herself stuck in life with no discernible path to choose. The answer may lie with the mysterious N, who followed the dream in his heart even after the events that transpired under the cruel hand of Ghetsis.
1. Chapter 1

Strange

Chapter One: All I Feel

**This will be a three part short story about what happens a year after the events between N and Touko battle inside the castle. As I put, it may contain spoilers and anyone who does not wish to be spoiled should not read this. I wanted to write this because N's character surely opened my eyes to something amazing and stunning. The ending of the game broke my heart and I cried for a long time. The music crushes me whenever I listen to it and to those who feel the same and love that odd trainer with green hair and monochrome cap…**

**This is for you.**

"… _There's something I want to talk to you about."_

"…_?"_

"_When I first met you back in Acculuma Town… I heard the voices of your Pokemon and they shocked me… Why do these Pokemon… Why do they claim to be… fond of you…? They said they wanted to be with you…"_

"…"

"… _I couldn't comprehend. That there were Pokemon in this world who liked people… I had no knowledge of such Pokemon until that moment… And from then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed… Pokemon and people were all selflessly joining their hearts to help each other… So I wanted to fight you, to ascertain my belief… I wanted to face you as a fellow hero. That I desired…"_

"_N…"_

"_I considered only Pokemon… No, only those Pokemon I had known, even… I should not have opposed you, surrounded by all those Pokemon you had met… "_

"_I… I…"_

"… _Well, the Champion has forgiven me, but… What I do now will be up to me to decide…"_

_A blinding flash engulfs the room as the Pokeball opens in midair to reveal one of the legendary dragons of Unova. It floats in the open air of the destroyed wall of N's Castle, where it burst in before our match, our ultimate battle. _

_The energy feels stifling, and an odd feeling overcomes me and makes my eyes prickle with tears. _

_Why do I feel so sad…?_

_N Harmonia, the hero of ideals, turns to me with his friend looming like a guardian behind him._

"_Touko!"_

"…_!"_

"_You must have dreams… Your dreams… are powerful! Your dreams and truth have the power to change the world! Touko! You can do it!"_

"_Well, then… Farewell…!"_

"… _N! No, don't go!"_

_It's too late, I reason. He flies away to the horizon as I fall to my knees in the remains of his castle. No, rather, this is the stage of Ghetsis's true colors. The battle between me and N was something entirely different than that of this castle. This place was tainted, but it was not because of N. It was because of Ghetsis Harmonia!_

"_N…" I muttered in a hoarse breath, "You better come back one day! That way we can see this world together! Don't forget…"_

_Don't forget…_

_Don't forget me…_

It's a year later, and I've already turned seventeen a couple of months ago. I wonder if N has turned eighteen yet. He passes through my mind more often than I care to admit to anyone, even to Bianca or Cheren. She says I've become a bit quiet since that day, and I cannot bring myself to disagree with her because I know this to be true. However, the reason for my behavior is a mystery even to me.

I also find myself leaning on the wooden railing south of my hometown, Nuvema Town, looking toward the horizon with the slight imagery with a looming shadow flying toward me. I'm being foolish, I always reason, he made his decision and I truly have no reason to care about it.

But I know that I do.

"Here you are again. Are you thinking about something or someone?" Ah. It's Cheren. He leans on the fencing next to me, looking toward the ocean as if he was able to see the flying shadow too. I know he can't, but how I wish he could confirm it!

"I'm just thinking about what happened a year ago. Honestly." That is the truth. Perhaps not the whole truth, but it held some truth nonetheless. He looks down at the lapping waves with a look of hesitation etched upon his gentle features.

"You're thinking about what's happened to N, aren't you…?"

I start, standing up tensely and narrowing my eyes accusingly at him from beneath my growing bangs with a small crick of my nose in irritation.

He looked at me innocently enough which made me realize instantly that he had known all along about what I had been thinking about on this railing for the past year…

"I'm only worried about him, Cheren! I told you what Ghetsis did to him since he was an infant! The things I had seen and heard… You were there! I care, alright?"

Oddly enough, Cheren did not chide me or prepare himself for a lengthy lecture on how expression compassion or adoration for an enemy is not wise in any form. He gave me an understanding smile, patting my shoulder affectionately like he did whenever he knew I had a bad day when we were younger.

"Touko… We've known each other for years. While you are passionate about Pokemon and helping people, this N character hit you far deeper than any other person you'd met on your journey. I saw it as soon as you battled him for the first time in Accumula Town. You saw something inside of him that made your eyes change. I might not know exactly what it is or how it even began at all… But I do know that N is the cause and the only reason you're like this is because of him. I don't like seeing you so distant… So I'll help in any way I can!"

"Cheren…"

He glared at me now, the finality sign at the end of a conversation.

It never worked on me.

"Bianca knows too, doesn't she?" I knew the answer. I just had to have him confirm it. She was a good friend, and while Cheren was the more intelligent, she felt my emotions much more strongly since we shared the bond only two girls could.

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. I couldn't help but break into a slight smile.

Cheren never could say no to Bianca!

I felt soft warmth enveloping my hand, and I looked down to see his hand covering my own. Looking back to his familiar face, he acknowledged me by giving me a gentle bow.

"Let's get you home. Bianca threatened to have my head if I didn't get you back soon so we could watch some movies in your room. Girls…" He turned to see my disgruntled face, "—most girls can be a bit overwhelming. I think many are trained in guilt trips from a young age…"

With our laughs ringing through the town as we walked hand in hand to my two-story home, thoughts of dragons and the odd green-haired teen were temporarily shelved away in the back of my mind for a later time when they can arise to bring about a new emotion I found while speaking with Cheren:

Determination.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange

Chapter Two: That's My Existence

"_I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."_

_I shiver involuntarily as I step into the small confines of the cart. Whether it is from the feeling of being so close to N, to some trainer who chills me to my core for some reason or another that I cannot fathom, or from the inevitable realization that we will be high in the air. I'm terrified of heights, to be frank. _

_I let out a shaky breath. If he notices this, he does not say._

_The Ferris wheel groans to life, carrying us higher into the sky to overlook Nimbasa City. It is by far one of the most interesting places I've ever seen, right after the huge city of Castelia. _

"…_Let's start from the beginning. I am the king of Team Plasma."_

_If we hadn't already been practically at the top revolution, I would have considered jumping out of that cart and greeting the ground with much enthusiasm. That explained at least why he supported them and seemed more into it than the goons themselves… And he did bear a striking resemblance to that fellow in the dramatic coat and visor…_

"_Requested by Ghetsis," So that's the man's name! "We aim to save Pokemon together."_

_This much I did understand. He expressed this to me before. He believed apparently that Pokemon would never be able to be perfect beings as long as humans had connections with them anymore, which to me was odd to hear. Pokemon loved being with people and vice versa. _

_Why would people want to take that joy away?_

"_How many Pokemon exist in this world, I wonder…? "_

"…" _I bite my tongue to not snap at him the answer. He is only following his ideals, as twisted as his "subjects" are. He seems different. Genuine to what he says._

_The ride ends, and I comment to myself how I did not even notice our height when he was speaking. It would seem hard to juggle the fact that your quirky rival turned out to be the leader of some sort of radical movement cult against people working with Pokemon at all, so yes, I was distracted at the time._

_So why do my legs feel like buckling?_

"_Lord N!"_

"_Are you safe?"_

_I glare at the two grunts from before who tried to seek refuge in the park. Did they tell N that I had defeated them, or was he here by coincidence…?_

"_I'm just fine," says their leader N. But for some strange reason, his eyes remain connected to mine. When did he start staring into my eyes in the first place…?_

"_My followers, who collaborate to save Pokemon… I must protect them, too. While I fight, you two get away from here."_

_While he seems to show his full compassion toward Pokemon, he does care for those who share his ideals. Is that what N values…? Everyone's ideals…? _

_He seems like nothing more than a gentle fascist… With not-so-gentle followers! _

_And yet there is a part of me that sees exactly what he means, what he wants. I just realized that I understand him! He wants Pokemon to be free from people because he thinks we harm them and that we do not care for them as he does!_

_What kind of person are you, N…?_

"…_So, Touko, do you understand my thoughts?"_

_I nod, as it is the truth. I do understand his thoughts, but those thoughts are corrupt by some unknown person or thing. It clouds the rest of the equation, and leads N to be the leader of this… horde._

"_I'm truly happy to hear that. Now then…This is the future that I have seen. Even if I cannot win against you here, I shall fight you for the sake of Team Plasma!"_

_He pulls a lone Pokeball from his belt, his eyes still boring into mine. Mist green meets sky blue. For a moment, I am speechless, but it changes as that all too familiar adrenaline flows through my veins as a Pokemon battle begins between two skilled trainers._

_I am not the girl afraid of heights anymore. I am a Pokemon trainer, and I battle with my friends, my Pokemon. _

_N must see that not all humans would be undeserving of Pokemon. He needs to see that this world is diverse as it is beautiful. I want to show him these things…_

"_Come on out, Nero!"_

My Samurott stands strong and measured, staring down the just-released form of Bianca's Umboar.

The battle rages for a while, two talented trainers showing their skills through their even more talented partners. It seemed so long ago that they were only a hyper Tepig and a timid Oshawott meeting their new novice owners for the first time, eager to please.

Things were much different now than they were then.

These two were rivals just like their trainers, and they would show off their power at any time allowed.

"Hydro Cannon, Nero! Do your best!"

This was routine, and he knew just how to control himself to my commands. We were in since, Nero and I, and Bianca knew it.

"Emboar, no!"

The large swine fell to the floor, fainted, with a loud crash. Bianca returned him to his Pokeball with a huff and a soft whine.

"Sorry, Bianca… Was I too rough with the Hydro Cannon…?"

She shook her head, grinning from ear to ear in excitement. Leave it to Bianca to go from being bummed from a loss to grinning about one thing or another in just seconds.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about how much I could go for some yummy sandwiches that I left at home! Yeah, that sounds good…"

I giggled softly at her dreamy expression, then she seemed to sober up for a moment.

"You're strong, you know…"

My eyes widened, and more thoughts seemed to overcome me with such suddenness that I deemed purposely.

"…_You are strong. But there is a future I must change. And so…!"_

_He takes a step forward to meet me, much closer than I remember him ever being. I tense slightly, and he eases his posture to be able to meet me in a more comfortable air. _

_His eyes meet mine again, but it seems as if he is the only thing in my mind. The Ferris wheel, the city, the noise of the world, people, are all obsolete. He is all, and I don't seem to mind._

_What is he doing…?_

_His posture seems to seep with finality and confidence, as if he is making a speech to thousands of people when he is only speaking to me. I feel shy all of a sudden._

_But his words bring me out of my reverie._

"_I shall surpass the Champion. I will become an undefeatable opponent. And I will liberate Pokemon from all trainers! But you wish to be together with Pokemon…! If that is your desire, then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokemon League! Once there, try to stop me!"_

"_W-what are you saying…?"_

"_If you do not feel as strongly… you shall not stop me." _

"Touko…? Are you feeling alright…?" Bianca's worried face covers my memories of N from that day, and I am silently thankful.

"Y-yes, I am fine. Maybe I'll take you up in that invitation for dinner after all. I'm feeling light-headed after our match, and I'd like those sandwiches you promised!"

She giggles, satisfied and gleeful. I grin back in earnest. My friends are here for me, and I adore them more than I can openly admit. We return to her home and sit at the table with her parents where we chat about all sorts of things. Pokemon, news, life, dreams, and even ideals are subjects that we explore in the Noir household.

In my honest opinion, if my adventures through Unova and battling Team Plasma taught me anything, it was that this world grows and changes with both truth and ideals. You need both to listen and hear those around you, so that things can change for the better.

Maybe that's why I feel so strongly toward N.

I am truth. He is ideals.

Together, we make change. And change is fundamental in the existence of both humanity and Pokemon. That is why we coexist.

This is what I have come to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange

Chapter Three: Your Perfect World

Walking into Accumula Town always leaves me with this rising state of nostalgia. It reminds me of when I first started my Pokemon journey, and I had to meet Professor Juniper here so she could explain the basics to me. It seemed like such a long time ago…

Nero's Pokeball weighed heavily on my belt back then… Now it feels like an extension of my body that I cannot function without. I've grown connected to all of my Pokemon, of course, but he was my starter.

I and he share a deep bond that nothing can ever shatter.

Accumula Town was also the first place where N and I first met. That is a day that I will never be able to forget, and I'm not too sure that I want to. In some warped way, it is a precious memory.

The Pokemon he had _befriended _that first time had been a Purrloin, and quite frankly, he wasn't much too difficult to defeat.

The odd thing was that he told me that he didn't capture it. It was his friend. I was sure that all Pokemon who had a trainer were friends with them, so why did he seem to think otherwise? He was a mystery, and so were his ideals.

Cheren and I judged him as odd as… strange to our eyes. I wonder if he ever felt left out of the crowd, or had he always felt that way? Is that why he saw Pokemon as his friends rather than other human beings like himself? I could never fully come to understand the mystery than N had made himself because of his aloof attitude.

That day of our final battle still shook me to my core. Whenever it crossed my mind, a chill rested in my gut and left me with a painful reminder of his words before he left. I still have no idea why it hurts so much, I just know it does.

It was autumn again in the Unova region and leaves were crunching under my boots as I strolled through the familiar town. I covered my mouth as a soft yawn escaped my lips. I paused in my stroll to look at the sloped hill where I first laid eyes on the real leader of Team Plasma: Ghetsis. I glared at the silhouette that materialized from my imagination, turning on my heel toward the Pokemon Center in a huff.

_To think that the entire time_, I thought, _he was the real mastermind who not only controlled the true intent of those idiots in Team Plasma but he was also the reason N followed his ideals so passionately! He controlled the thoughts of hundreds, maybe thousands, of people for his own selfish gain! His own son! That is a true monster…_

I could not say that I hated him, because in all honesty, I don't think I could hate anyone. It's not that I'm soft or gentle-minded or anything of the sort, at least I don't believe so…

It may be that I cannot fathom despising someone who is passionate about what they pursue, because then everyone would be hypocrites. Everyone has a dream, now matter how small or dastardly to anybody else. I suppose that is why I believe in truth and not in ideals. I do not spread my opinion, but I defend it with all my heart.

Perhaps that is why N liked me so much. Maybe that's why he believed I was the other hero of Unova, because I defended dreams and truth, while he fought for his own ideals which were not even really his to begin with.

Does that mean that his dreams were shattered right before his very eyes by his own father that day?

Did he realize that day that all he thought was a mesh of mix ups and planned instances? How crushed would someone be once they've come to understand this?

I could only imagine his thoughts at that moment.

I sat on a soft chair inside of the Pokemon Center to gather my thoughts patiently. I didn't know what to do anymore.

The world was saved, and nothing seemed to be going on lately. What else was there for me to do? In all honesty, I have no idea.

As I leaned my head back in frustration, realization hit me suddenly and caused me to shriek in my dawning.

The people surrounding me turned their heads in shock with wide eyes accusing me of madness, and I flushed a deep red while stammering my way out of the door.

I would study the mysteries of Unova! Professor Juniper had wonderful leads that could help me find out puzzles and questions that always flew about my brain on how Pokemon came to be and what role they've played in history from the very beginning. It sounded like a dream in my mind, but that's what I did, I made my dreams reality.

N told me to do this, so I committed myself to fulfill my dream of being the Champion.

However, unlike Cheren, my dream continued to evolve once it was realized. My mind was like a staircase. I continue to rise and gain more knowledge which helps me to take the next step closer to my finalization.

I ran through the brush and dirt road of Route 1, dashing as fast as I could push myself back to Nuvema Town just to tell Professor Juniper my epiphany. I wanted to tell the entire world!

As I entered the quaint area, I nearly slipped on a pile of raked leaves. Gaining my footing once again, I resumed my running to the local laboratory. My eyes were on the ground as I grinned like a total fool lost in their own mind.

That's probably why I didn't see the person lingering at the doorway who was reading the post that it was, in fact, Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town.

I could have avoided them, had I not been acting a fool as previously mentioned.

I'm sort of glad I didn't pay attention now, when I look back on it.

I fell back onto crunchy leaves on green grass, my cap flying off my head and onto the earth behind me. I sighed and looked up to complain about my own idiocy and to even throw in an apology to whoever I ran into.

My blood ran cold, but warmth in my heart and face washed over it.

Tussled and lengthy mint hair blew in the breeze that nestled over the town, while matching eyes watched over mine with such familiar intensity. A soft smile tugged at his pale face.

"…Touko? I came here to talk to the Professor here before I continued on through to see some of my friends… And you…?"

"I-is that all you came here for…?" I couldn't believe how disappointed I sounded, even to my own ears. I felt pathetic.

"…No. I came to see you, too."

He smiled at me cheerfully, opening his arms in a stance I had only seen once before.

It was right before he left that day. But this time it seemed… different. I blinked dumbly, and he shuffled forward awkwardly, like he had done something wrong. A confused frown was etched on his face.

"Isn't this…? …How do you ask for a hug?"

Despite his honesty, I laughed out loud. Such a weight fell from my shoulders and chest that I felt like laughing and smiling more than I ever had. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him gently while he tensed at the unknown contact.

His arms moved around me in return a moment later, swaying me side to side while he chuckled in amusement about something I would probably never know about.

"P-please tell me that this is for real."

I thought that I had only said it in my mind, but when he replied, a furious blush arose on my face and I buried my face into his chest in embarrassment.

"…This is for real, Touko."

My fingers clenched against his jacket tightly, his hand ran through my long hair gently and carefully. I wanted to cry from how fragile he treated me. He knew I was strong, he knew firsthand that I was no weakling, but he also had no idea how to interact with humans.

"Touko, what happened to you before you just—…?" Bianca's voice surprised me, but N seemed unfazed.

That or he didn't understand when to release someone from a hug.

"Bianca! Don't go running off like that…"

Cheren was here too, it seemed.

I turned to look at my two best friends, my face still flushed by how awkward this whole situation was. Their smug expressions did not help the matter at all.

N did not seem at all phased by them, a welcoming grin on his normally stoic face while he greeted them patiently while still having his arms around my smaller form.

Bianca waved with a giggle while Cheren excused himself back to his house, dragging a still-grinning Bianca along with him. I glared at them in disdain with N finally letting me stand on my own across from him in front of the laboratory's entrance.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, grinning all the while he watched me compose myself.

When I looked at him, he had one of his hands extended to me.

"… Let me speak to your Pokemon. I want to hear their dreams as well."

Just like old times. I grinned and nodded while fishing out Nero's Pokeball from my belt.

His own face sprouted a wide smile, his head slightly tilting to the side while he regarded me. I looked at him in confusion while my friend, my partner, Nero the Samurott landed on the space between us.

"Let's see just how much you both want to solve those mysteries. I'm curious too…"

"…?"

"…Let's go together, Touko!"

_This was not another farewell from N. He came back, not for me or for Pokemon alone. _

_He came back because he too realized that he had a dream of his own to complete. This dream was genuine and beautiful, like he. And he knew that I could see that from the moment he looked into my eyes._

_He was so strange, this N. But then again, so was I._

_And together, we will explore this world where Pokemon and humans lived in peace and harmony._

_His perfect world, and mine as well._

**Now that is the end of my short Pokemon Black and White work. I know I said this before, but N's character hit me in a way that no other Pokemon character has ever impacted me. His character to me is odd and beautiful at the same time, as well as a mystery that should be looked into due to his sheer passion about his beliefs. It made me sad how it all seemed to crash around him as the truth was found out. He did need to leave to realize his own dreams, the true dream he carried in his heart. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this piece, and please leave reviews if you wish. I'd appreciate feedback. **

**Thank you very much, readers. And remember to stay beautiful by being yourselves and no one else. **


End file.
